


I've been away for a while, travelled a million miles (but I'm heading back to London town right now)

by akinikko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen has a last minute realisation that he loves Kanda, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beachy Head Sussexs, Drowning, Dying Allen Walker, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Implied Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker - Freeform, Kanda Yuu can feel Fear, Kanda Yuu is Bad at Feelings, Lavi is a Good Bro, London 1879 & London 2019, London Landmarks, Mature for : Swearing & Insults. Other than that; Teens & Up., Mention of Innocence, Near Death, Nice Kanda Yuu, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Secret/Silent Conversations, Sightseeing, but also Mean Kanda Yuu, canon and non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: Allen is misplaced in the timeline, after mission, for the next four months the science division plus; Bookman, Bak, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee all work together on trying to find ways to get the boy back home.The only problem, Allen's body is self destructing on him and now they have a time limit, and it forces a plan that goes against what the Black Order strives to prevent;Murder.





	I've been away for a while, travelled a million miles (but I'm heading back to London town right now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wereallmadherealice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereallmadherealice/gifts).

> So this was actually all completely sorted by; wereallmadherealice, as it was their dream that gave us the plot. Sadly this child does not write D.Gray-Man stories, so they gladly handed it over to yours truly and I had so much fun with it. So here, have it as a gift my friend, for giving me an enjoyable plot. 
> 
> ♠
> 
> The title of the fic is from the song "Take Me Back to London" by Ed Sheeran and Stormzy. (not a big fan of Stormzy, but the song is bloody good.) You get used to Grime music when you are born and raised in England rip. (I highly recommend the remix version though, Aitch and Jaykae are cool.)

The silence that bathed the group was insufferable and the only actual noise made was the heavy exhausted pants. This was meant to be a simple exterminate the demons and be on their way back to the order, until something went wrong and someone had miscalculated how many there really were surrounding the small village. 

"This is all your damn fault."

"_ My _ fault. What the bloody hell are you doing blaming others for?"

The two were a little further away from the rest of the group, the albino laying on the floor as Kanda just sat a little away from him, keeping himself upright with his blade.

"If you knew how to use that stupid arse sword you so desperately cling to, and prefer over _ actual _ people we would have been done and ready for dinner two hours ago!"

"Like you can talk! If you actually knew how to use a damned sword, we wouldn't be here either!"

Kanda growled out, lifting himself up and stumbling towards the albino, who cautiously sat up to prepare for an escape if need be. Although before he could evade the hand that stretched out towards him, as he fully stood up, and grabbed the younger's collar in a tight grasp.

"Do you really only think with your stomach? Why are you such a glutton!"

"Oh I don't know, BaKanda." He growled out, before grasping the elders wrist tightly. "Why don't you try having my bloody innocence and _ then _ get back to me on complaining about why us parasitic innocence holders eat so much!"

Even though they looked exhausted, they still somehow had the energy to roast each other, and just watching them tired the rest out even more than what they already were.

"Maa! Yuu, Allen, can we just calm down and then go home. You ain't the only ones here that are hungry!"

"Shut up!"

They both glared at the bookman apprentice as he shrunk back and just received a warm smile from Lenalee for his efforts. It wasn't until they heard the screech from the duo that Lenalee actually got involved and picked herself up before making her way over to them and roughly pulling them apart from each other.

"Look, we are all hungry and tired! Let not give Miranda more wounds to tend to yes?" Releasing their collars once she had received her begrudging apologies, she turned her gaze solely on Allen. "Now if you don't mind Allen, can we please have a gate to go home."

"Sure."

Lifting himself off the ground, Allen inhaled a quiet breath, before opening the gate that would lead to the headquarters, a place he did not honestly want to return to, but had to.

"Ladies first."

Glancing towards Kanda as he said the words, which resulted in a growl and a slap around the head. Lenalee, Miranda and Lavi already making their way through the gate with Krory hot on their heels. Once they were through the white segmented portal, Allen stuttered in his steps to the gate, Kanda noticed and paused at the entrance glancing back towards him.

"Moyashi."

"It's A-allen." Oh that was new. He never stuttered with his usual go to comeback. "I'm fine… Just need to c-clear my head a little…"

"Hn. Whatever, just hurry up."

"Hmph shut up."

Kanda stepped through the gate, as Allen took a calming breath and headed through the gate as well, though something felt off. Something was off, because everything was dark, and this was not headquarters like planned, and did the gate just shatter behind him without a command.

"What in the hell?"

_ "Y-ya...hi!" _

"K-Kanda…"

_ "All….n! Oh …ank Go… Whe… ar…. Ou?" _

"I… what? Where are you? You're cutting out?"

Allen stood where he was and looked around, there was something in the distance but he was quite sure, there was no light from the sky above him which meant it was probably a new moon or a cloudy night. Taking a calming breath, not that it did much, the exorcist continued to walk before he yelped, reaching out to grab onto whatever he could, before finally finding something to cling too.

"Wherever I am… It's dark and I-I think I just fell off a cliff side or something."

_ "Oh god." _

"W-what?"

_ "Uhm n-noth...g… just conc….te on get...ng to saf...ty Al." _

"O-okay."

Allen looked up, he hadn't fallen far, if he was calculating right, this is nothing, and if this was a cliff side... Then it would be a piece of cake, because although he wasn't proud of it, he had climbed a cliff side before, it's how he reached the former headquarters anyway.

* * *

Lenalee sat in her brother's office with Lavi and Kanda, well a pacing Kanda behind the love seat that herself and Lavi currently took up. Her brother leaning against his desk, Reever beside him and Johnny beside Reever. Once the doors opened, Komui raised his head to look at the blonde branch chief who had entered. Finally Kanda had paused his pacing as Bak walked past and set a hand on his shoulder. 

"So what happened?"

"Allen is missing."

_ "Well not completely missing… more like…." _

"A dimensional misplacement."

_ "Exactly. Wow, that's a smart analysis coming from you of all people." _

"Oh hey the static cleared up…"

_ "Oh yeah… I don't know where I am still but I'm pretty sure the river I am staring at is the Thames… Just a lot more boarded off than usual, and the buildings are extremely diff...erent…" _

"So London?"

_ "I guess… just not our time London… God I feel so out of place. One thing hasn't changed though… Girls still wear miniskirts like Lena's uniform." _

"Al… getting off topic."

_ "Right sorry. I can try and find headquarters of this town… to confirm if I am in London." _

"That's a good suggestion, be careful though… and uhm, maybe change your clothes."

_ "My… uniform? What do I like burn it or something? What if there is an order in this dimension or timeline or whatever?" _

"I can make you a new one for when you return Allen, it's no biggie, so burn it if you want."

"Hell only knows the longing you have for doing that."

_ "Awe he really does listen to my rantings." _

"Shut the hell up. Stupid Moyashi."

_ "You can't see this, but I'm sticking my tongue out and rolling my eyes at you BaKanda." _

"Will you two ever grow up, honestly."

"Let them be kids. At least we won't have to fix the building up for a while."

"PEOPLE. WE ARE GETTING OFF TRACK."

There was a ghastly silence as the all turned towards the redhead who was now leaning against one of the surrounding bookcases with a book and Bookman beside him, when the old historian got there or when Lavi had moved, no one knew, but here they all were now.

"I have never seen this happen before, so I would not know how to go about this. We need to be cautious when trying to figure out solutions on getting Allen back."

"How do you suggest we got about this then, Bookman?"

"Allen."

_ "Hmmㅡ woah. Yes sorry. I'm here just… a lot has changed if this is London." _ There was so static mumbling heard through the golem, and the sounds of horns and loud engines. _ "God Lavi, you would have a field trip here." _

"Huh. Now I am intrigued."

"Allen, can you find out as much as possible on what and where you are?"

_ "Okay so… I _ think _ I am in London. There are a lot of familiar things I'm seeing, just… More updated." _

"Example."

_ "Big Ben. Is under construction… uh the tower bridge has changed… there is a new bridge… no one is using horses and carriages anymore…" _

"Isn't Big Ben like always under construction though?"

_ "Holy crap. I'm going to try and find the museum or Albert hall… maybe even King's Cross." _

"Allen please. You are getting distracted."

_ "Sorry butㅡ" _ There was a round of coughs before a sharp intake of air, and everyone was suddenly on high alert. _ "S-sorry…" _

"Yashi."

_ "I'm fine, c-carry on." _

"Okay. If you find King Croㅡ"

"No. Buckingham. Find Buckingham. If you find Buckingham, you find Trafalgar, which leads you to the museum. You can then find a date, find a date. We know where you are."

_ "Okay. Finding Buckingham. Then, then I'm looking for King's Cross. _

"That's fine. Buckingham first though, Al."

_ "Understood." _

The golem when quiet before setting itself onto the desk. Komui turned towards the rest of the group. They all sat in silence once more as the door quietly closed, and Lenalee peeked over her shoulder noticing that they were suddenly one exorcist less in the room.

"Leave him be, Lena."

"Mhm." Turning back towards her brother she calmly took a breath and exhaled. "So. What's the plan? If we have one that is?"

"Of course we do. Plans A through Z." 

"First is figuring out _ where _ Al is. That is plan A. After that, we'll figure it out as a team."

* * *

  


"So. I found a date…"

_ "Hn?" _

"Kanda… I'm way beyond our century." 

_ "How do you mean?" _

"There has been two wars… It says the twenty first century. Newspapers practically do not exist anymore, although I did find near the underground, there are stands that allows you to take them freely. It says… I'm in the year two thousand and nineteen."

_ "Two thousand… and nineteen." _

"Oh hi Lavi."

_ "Rude of you not to invite the gang, Yuu." _

"Actually sorry. That was my fault… I wanted to talk to him about some things more for his personal interests."

_ "Fair. So two thousand and nineteen… damn. A hundred and forty years into the future." _

"Uhm… That brings me onto the next line of problems." Allen sat in the room he currently was stopping in before coughing roughly again. "I'm not meant to be _ alive _in this time… And I think my body knows this."

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "He means, his body is self destructing as we speak." _

"Thanks Kanda. Just make me sound like one of _ those _."

_ "I'm not the one who collapsed outside King's Cross and was taken to hospital." _

Allen hissed quietly before sighing. It won't be long before he is sent from this room and onto the streets. The crest only did so much to get him this room, but he really didn't know how long for. The buttons may not get him much but would get him something. He didn't have anything else to really give away except his communicator, but he needed that.

"I did here some stupid things."

_ "Like what?" _

"An eye for an eye type of things."

_ "Allen. We discussed this." _

"I don't like it either… I am fully opposed to even the thought of it, but, plan Z… is always an open slot."

_ "What is it?" _

"Well."

Allen fell silent when his communicator crackled from the agitated sigh that left Kanda before his voice crackled into an explanation for their redheaded friend.

_ "A soul for a soul. If we kill a person on this end, as Yashi supposedly dies where he is, the idiot thinks that may trigger the ark into opening a gate. It is a stupid idea, and sounds like witchcraft bullshit." _

"It is just a suggestion… a last, last, last resort times one thousand. If no other plan works."

_ "Definitely a super last resort." _

"Okay… I have to rest… or the nurses will shout at me…" Allen let out a pained chuckle as he rubbed his scar. "They remind me of head nurse y'know… especially when they saw… the damages been made to my body."

_ "What did they register it as?" _

"Honestly. Domestic, physical abuse, that shows symptoms of childhood trauma if questioned."

_ "Well not everyone can explain your situation, not even you sometimes." _

"Yeah. Tell Komui what I've told you, I-I gotta lie down…"

_ "Kay. Stay safe, Al… I'll go tell Komui and Bak." _

_ "Mh. I'll go later." _

_ "Alright…" _

Allen rested his head on the pillow, and instantly began a coughing fit as he let out a pained whine. The silence on the other end was comforting but also frightening.

"Kanda."

_ "Yes." _

"D...don't… go…"

_ "M right here." _

"O-okay… Thank...you."

With that Allen wiped his mouth, drawing in a calming breath as he stared at the specs of blood over his palm before burying his head into the pillows, pulling the blankets further over his body.

* * *

_ "So anything at all?" _

"Not really."

_ "Who is actually here out of this small team we've composed?" _

"What right now, or in general?"

_ "Both Komui." _

"Okay. So, in general; Yourself, myself, Lenalee, Bak, Johnny, Lavi, Bookman, Reever and Kanda." Komui sighed as Lavi pulled another book off the shelf and Bookman rummaged through the years of recordings he had done. "In this room right now, myself, Bookman and Lavi."

_ "Oh. Okay." _

There was a silent question, which piqued Lavi's interest and he felt as Allen's best friend - self appointed - it was his job to let the kid know where the sudden subject of his interest was.

"Visited anymore places, Al."

**(He is on a mission with Krory.)**

_ "I'm not allowed to leave my room."_

** (I didn't ask, but thanks.)**

"I know that feeling."

**(You're welcome buddy.)**

"Is there like a silent conversation going on we don't know about?"

_ "Not at all. Lavi, did you find anything yourself?"_

** (Where? How long for?)**

"Not yet, sorry pal, why don't you just take a walk. Get some air?"

**(Denmark, not sure when they'll be back. It's been a couple or days.)**

_ "You know. That sounds nice, I will do that."_

** (Thanks. I'll go talk to him.)**

"Alright. Check back in later."

_ "I will Komui. Don't worry. Don't overwork yourselves though."_

♠♠♠

_ "Oi BaKanda!" _

Kanda flinched at the sudden voice coming through his golem as soon as it was attached to the cord of the phone. He was going to contact headquarters - key word; was - to let them know that they had retrieved the innocence, but it was interrupted by the stupid sprout.

"Yes?"

_ "Where are you currently?" _

"Uhm. Denmark still I think."

_ "I see. Let me know when you get back to England." _

"Why, don't you have check ups to be attending?"

_ "Har har, how funny you can be sometimes, you dickhead… but no if you must know, arsehole, I've already had them today. Right now I'm in one of the parks avoiding the police." _

"Police?" Kanda was thoroughly confused. He didn't understand some of the names Allen was calling him, but also a little worried about the police being mentioned. "Why the police, what the hell are you doing except gradually self destructing?"

_ "Kanda please, take note of what is around you and learn some shit about the people you work with. Honestly you are such a douche sometimes." _ Kanda just muttered some insults under his breath before Allen continued on wards with his explanation. _ "I am only sixteen remember. In this time that apparently means I should be in school. Whatever the fuck that is. Also Lavi told me to go for a walk… but…" _

"You're lonely and… Afraid?

_ "Well yeah. You would be too you prick. I'm a hundred and forty years into the future and none of you are alive in this time." _

He fell into a somewhat uncharacteristic silence and it caught Kanda's attention a bit too well. Allen never really paused mid rant, well unless it was to switch topics, but he didn't seem to be switching, he was thinking about the current topic.

_ "Though if any of you cunts are still alive this many years into the future, then you are all doing a good fucking job at hiding." _

"Sorry, what?"

_ "Oh right I don't know half the kids that look my age are saying weird words… well they aren't too strange." _

"Huh?"

_ "Like I've heard them being mentioned before in our time… but these kids use them for different reasons, plus they are kinda catchy." _

"Okay sure. Anyway, boat and I still need to let Komui know we have the innocence."

_ "Right. Oh uhn.. so apparently strange shit has been happening… recently..." _

"Tell me later, Moyashi."

_ "It's Allen you prick, and just hang up yourself. My comm is literal an earring I don't know how it works still." _

Kanda just sighed and set the phone down before turning to Krory who looked worried, seems he overheard some of the conversation.

"He is doing as best he can. Moyashi is afraid though, that's about it."

"Allen… is still a child right? I'm not surprised he is afraid. I hope we can get him home soon."

Kanda stared at Krory as the man stood there, in his usual hunched over pose, before gesturing for him to make a move on going back to the headquarters. It was going to be a few days before they got back anyway.

* * *

"Hey where you at?"

_ "Hm?" _

Allen sat outside King's Cross on the benches, all whilst Kanda stood with Marie and Tiedoll. They knew about Allen being missing, but Tiedoll had to protect the innocence he has, but right now he was just visiting the order once more before disappearing for however long he wanted to, again.

"Where are you?"

_ "Sitting on a bench outside King's Cross… You?" _

"Kings Cross… Tiedoll returned, were collecting him, to take him back."

_ "Oh. Say hi to him, for me please… and to Marie too." _ Kanda handed the golden golem some of the sweets that Miranda had handed him, something about Timcanpy liking them. _ "That is who you were sent with right?" _

"Mh. Tim is here as well."

_ "Is he… okay?" _

"Lonely."

Allen nodded as he looked around before coughing again into his hand, Kanda's brows furrowed at the pain heard between the coughs. Just for Allen to take a shaky breath, and release a small laugh to himself. The headphone sat in his ear, he didn't have one of the phones, he brought a relatively cheap music player or something like that, so he wouldn't look crazy when talking to them. He had seen people converse using headphones, instead of pulling out the devices they used.

_ "I should go back to the hospital…" _

"Alright. Oh, I think he is done with whatever he was doing as well…"

_ "Later… then? Talk to ya latㅡ" _

Kanda felt his breath hitch when he heard the crackled sound of a body connecting with the floor before there were muffled sounds of something about an ambulance.

"Moy… Allen?" He felt himself jump when a hand had set itself on his shoulder and he turned towards the general. Panic in his blue eyes, raw and in the open, it shocked Tiedoll to see this from Kanda of all people. "H-he… collapsed… again."

"Let's go back. We'll talk more when not in public."

"But…"

"Yuu. We can't do anything right now. I'm sure if he is in a crowded area, the people around him have it covered."

"O-okay. Alright. Let's go. You are a priority at the moment as well."

He was only going to tell Komui. No one else needed to know. It would just cause more panic. Why was he so worried? What was going on with him? Taking a deep breath, Kanda calmed himself before tapping Marie and both of them began to escort Tiedoll to the order. Timcanpy continued to sit on his shoulder, and somehow it comforted him more than he thought it would.

* * *

Apparently the black order name still works with the hospitals, though it would possibly still ruin the timeline if he mentioned that to Komui when he next contacted them? Who knows, they weren't going to be around anyway, so it's not like it mattered for him anyway.

"Hey… Komui… This hospital."

_ "What about it?" _

"I think it has had connections in the past with the order, it's how I got my room…"

_ "I thought you paid for it?" _

"Well I was going to do what Johnny said… and I did… Eventually, but like… When I collapsed outside of King's Cross…"

_ "YOU COLLAPSED?" _

"Oh hey Lena…" Allen chuckled as he sat in the garden of the hospital watching the fountain before the bench he sat on. "As I was saying, The hospital recognised the Rose Cross, and that's how I woke up in a private room, according to one of the nurses."

_ "So… there are still rumours of us in the future?" _

"Whether we do anything like we do, I wouldn't know… The hospital is my only lead about the order, and they don't speak of it. They keep the silence like it's a whole new religion."

Allen blinked before turning to his name being called, and waved at the nurse waiting for him. Lifting himself up from the bench slowly just to make his way back towards the entrance, fingers gliding through the water as he did so.

"I have to go… check ups and what not."

_ "Okay. You've given me a few more ideas on possibly how to get you back. Stay safe okay." _

"Understood Komui. Have a nice day Lena."

_ "Same to you Allen." _

* * *

And yet here Allen laid. In this stupid hospital bed he currently was sentenced to after collapsing as Kanda liked to remind him often enough. His breathing was going a mile a second, he could feel the sweat drying on his skin as he stared at the ceiling. It took three single seconds, for Allen to just find himself scrambling from the bed and to the bathroom across the floor.

It was the same nightmare. It was the same one, over and over again. Ever since he ended up in this time, the same goddamn nightmare, and yet it always ended up with him waking in cold sweat before the finale. 

It always ended with him not making it home though that was definitive.

"What the fuck…?" Pulling back from where he was hunched over the toilet, taking a deep breath. "Where… Are these nightmares coming from…? What the fuck is happening?"

_ "Moyashi." _

"Go… away."

Allen choked more, before ripping the earring from his ear, a silent sob leaving him at the sudden pain his body washed over him. He just wanted it to stop and he wanted to go _ home _ so it would all just _ stop. _ He felt it building up, the blades scratching along his throat, the same feelings he always felt before he would end up spluttering the watery red liquid from his mouth. Coughing up blood, staining the pale skin of his hand, his misty silver eyes watching as the droplets that escaped through his fingertips, markings the white tiles once again.

Silver eyes glanced once at the golden earring, before coughing once more, as he reached for the accessory, gently placing it back into its rightful spot.

_ "Allen!" _

"I-I'm here… sorry."

_ "Are you…" _

"I'm fine… a-as I can be for n-now…"

_ "Allen. Is there any more updates." _

"Where do I start?"

He trembled as his gaze flickered around the bathroom, before focusing on the mirror in front of him. He let out a pained chuckle at his appearance. He was an absolute wreck.

"The nightmares? The constant feeling of being dizzy twenty four seven? The sudden black outs? My body just slowly giving up on itself."

_ "That's…" _

"I am positively sure that I've been given whatever bloody diseases have been known over the past one hundred and forty years I've jumped."

_ "Yashi!"_

_ "K-Kanda… Calm down."_

Allen flinched before wrapping his arms around his legs pulling them close. A deep breath leaving him as dropped his head back against the wall behind him. On the other hand Lenalee just watched Lavi pull Kanda away from the phone, and quietly spoke to him calmly, Kanda tensed up more with whatever Lavi was telling him, just for the redhead to pat his friend on the shoulder and gestured back to the them.

_ "Sorry. Continue, Al." _

"Look. All I know is that my organs seem to probably be failing me. I'm coughing up more blood than I would on a goddamn mission, and I keep having this same nightmare that always ends before the actual end."

_ "What kind of nightmare." _

"Thames? A cliff? I'm not sure on the location, but it involves drowning possibly? I'm not quite sure. There isn't any blood I know that much. I just… it always ends with me possibly not making it home."

_ "Kanda… Waitㅡ goddammit, Kanda!"_

_ "And… they're gone."_

Allen let out a pained laugh at that before sending himself into a coughing fit once again, only to lift himself off the floor, over to the sink.

"I… I have to clean up…"

_ "Alright Allen. Take it easy, we'll figure this out, just… Stay alive as much as you can, I guess." _

"Yeah, I'll try Komui. Bye Lavi."

_ "Seeya soon buddy."_

♠♠♠

Kanda sat quietly in the lounge area, Miranda a little away with Timothy and Krory. Lenalee stepped into the room and sighed at the Japanese teen, as he just sat on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair, as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand staring out of the window. Lenalee glanced towards Miranda as the lady nodded and shuffled out of the room with the other two.

"Kanda." He spared her a glance, only to turn back towards the window. "What is going on?"

"Who knows? Allen is dying, we aren't any closer on getting him back, and what you've come to play twenty one questions?"

"T-twenty one? What?" Lenalee blinked confusedly at the teen. "Have you been talking to him secretly?"

"It's not like Komui said he couldn't…"

"Who else?"

"Silent conversations with Lavi during check in with Komui." Kanda just chuckled. "How else would he find out if I was assigned to missions or not?"

"Kanda."

"It's not… Like that. He is lonely…" Kanda sighed and turned to her. "He is afraid he won't make it back Lena…"

Lenalee fell silent and just sat on the opposite end of the sofa, as Kanda just lowered his hand but continued to look out of the window.

"He… went looking for us, but came up with nothing. There was no trace of anyone or anything and it's because we aren't meant to exist."

"Kanda. It's not that we aren't meant to exist."

"God I know. It's more that the general public doesn't know much about what we actually do, and yet all the cover stories and nothing, he can't find anything."

"Well there was one thing."

"The hospital. I know, the rabbit mentioned it when he gave me a quick update between a mission switch."

"Then you know _ why _he hasn't found anything?"

"Because there isn't anything to be found."

"Things change overtime, we have no idea what the order has done further into the centuries, so we can't say for sure if Allen _ will _ find anything."

Kanda let out a growl, before turning to face the girl. Lenalee bowed her head as she tangled and detangled her fingers in a nervous twitch. Taking a deep breath before exhaling just to rap his fingers against the surface of the sofa.

"We are trying Kanda."

"Not hard enough apparently."

"Kanda." Lenalee shifted, sighing quietly to herself as she sat there, just to raise her head and look sternly at her friends back. "This isn't nothing, Kanda, and you know it."

There was a pause, as he held the frame of the archway leading out of the lounge. His finger tapping against the wood, as he thought a little, violet eyes widened at the shrug and the words that followed before he left.

"Maybe there is something… I just don't know what yet."

* * *

"Hello Mr. Walker."

"Hello."

Allen stared at the nurse as she closed the door behind her, clipboard in hand, his gaze wearily switched between the women and the door leading to the bathroom. Even though he cleaned up he still got restless that they would just _ know _ what had gone on, if they were affiliated with the order, then everyone had that sense about them on just _ knowing _ stuff.

"I've just come to do your check ups."

"Okay."

"So, if you would like to remove your shirt first, so we can check your heart beat."

Allen nodded as he slowly removed the button up shirt he wore, his hands trembling as he did so gulping nervously before sitting up straight as usual. The lady would make her way over with the stethoscope, silver eyes glanced at her.

"Okay?" Allen nodded once, before coughing into his hand again. A silent whimper left him when the goose flesh spurred over his skin. "Alright, I will start with your back okay, and then I'll check your chest, like before." 

It was cold, like usual. His breathing escalated before settling down. The flat circle brushed over his skin as the nurse continued to check his heartbeat, only to stepped away again. His bottom lip caught between his teeth as he felt the same brush of pain build up in his throat once more.

"I…"

"Yes, Mr. Walker."

"N-nothing… uhm are we checking the other things as well?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Allen took a deep breath as she wrapped the band around his bicep. "I have a question?"

"Go on."

Allen reached for his ear, removing the golden earring before sitting still for the nurse as she set the monitor to read his blood pressure.

"I have a friend… who I… we uhm fight a lot…"

"Is that where these scars are from?"

"No… uhm we spar, he is part of one of the clubs at school and I just help sometimes, that's what I mean by fighting." Allen chuckled to himself morbidly. It was a lie, but she didn't need to know the full story. "I… feel weird when I'm with them. Like, when I'm away from them, I'm afraid."

"Does this friend know this?"

"No… It's because I know they don't feel the same. They may feel lonely or bored, but I feel fear."

"Allen." His head snapped up as he stared at the woman in front of him. "Why are you afraid?"

"I… I'm scared they might not want to be my friend anymore… that theyㅡuhm _he_ might not want _me._"

"He is your friend right? He is the one you speak with right sometimes."

"Iㅡ how?"

"When I walk past your room, I sometimes hear." The nurse quietly sat down next to him. "Is that this friend?"

"I… uhm… yes."

Allen choked a little before coughing into hands, once again the red covering his palm, the nurse quickly grabbing him some tissues as he continued to cough. As soon as she returned helping him sit up a little straighter, as he covered his mouth with tissues, coughing a bit more roughly

"I… don't want to go… and not tell him…"

"So you want to let him know… just in case things turned bad?"

"Yes. Exactly. My other friends probably know about it, but they won't step in unless I beg them too."

"You want to know how to tell him?" Allen nodded quietly. "Just… Tell him straight? Or is he a little dumb when it comes to these things."

"I… I think we both might be, at times… I don't really know." He sighed and lowered his head again. "I'm scared he won't get it, even if I explain it to him in the most simplest of ways."

Green eyes grew solemn at his situation before she took a deep breath and rest her hands on her knees before lifting herself off the bed once more.

"Okay. You need to rest, so we will finish the check ups and then you can rest."

He flinched when the needle pricked his arm, ㅡ blood tests were a bitch he has recently found that out, ㅡ just for his eyes to drop to the red splatters on the tissue in his hand. His thoughts building up a tap to his chin has him lifting his head, as she checked his throat, eyes and ears.

"Please clean your hands, as I need to check your sugar levels."

"Mhm."

Carefully getting up, he made his way to the bathroom, opening the door and leaving it open a little as he stood near the sink. Chewing on his bottom lip, Allen took a deep breath before speaking up in a small voice.

"I keep having nightmares as well… uhm I… I'm afraid I won't get to see my friends again…"

"Allen, can you not see them now?"

"Sadly they are not here… _ here _. They are somewhere far away at the moment."

"Oh, are you here on a holiday?"

"Kind of… My uhm carer wanted to get better care for my health, I guess."

"Hmm. Well, rest easy for the next few days…" Allen nodded as she wheeled the equipment to the door before turning on her heel and holding him with a stern gaze. "I mean that Mr. Walker. No sneaking out and running around the city. You need to rest."

"I understand. Thank you… for listening to my uh… worries."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Get some rest now okay."

"Okay."

* * *

When the static sound rang through his empty room, a silent sigh left the occupant before turning to his current room buddy, quietly thanking the God he did not quite believe in, that their stupid residential rabbit was a deep sleeper. Rubbing his eyes, he gestured for his golem to follow him as he sat up, carefully making his way to leave the room, and to the phone he saw in the hall of the Inn they were staying at.

"Yashi, what's up?"

_ "Sorry… were you asleep?" _

"It's fine."

_ "Ah. No I… it can wait, sleep you probably have things to do later." _

"I will kill you myself if you don't spit out right now, Walker."

There was a small frazzled hitch from his golem, just for the golden one to land on his shoulder as he stood there and stared down the corridor making sure none of the others would wake up. Timcanpy had been hiding out in his uniform liken he would with the sprout, and it's only ever since Allen had disappeared. Kanda wasn't quite sure why but, it wasn't like the golem did anything to irritate him, or worthy of being deposited to Lavi or Lena, so he just let the golden ball do what it wanted. Though he still wondered why he didn't just go stay with Lenalee or Lavi.

_ "I uhm… Just wanted to tell you… that I really am thankful you know… Even though we started off on the wrong foot…" _

"Moyashi get to the point… It's like what? Three possible four in the morning?"

_ "Huh… it's only nine at night here?" _

"Not in England, Yashi."

_ "That explains that…" _

There was a growl and Allen cleared his throat, before inhaling a silent breath, then exhaling as he folded his arms against the stone wall, his reflection staring at him from the water below. He ignored the nurse, and he knows he is going to get in trouble later today or early morning for it but it was a quiet night, and he needed to somehow get it across to Kanda. Just in case he didn't make it home.

_ "Kanda… My check ups… they are getting worse." _

"Worse how?"

_ "I'm not sure how long my body can hold out. I… it's harder to breath, and the black outs are happening more and more…" _

"Have you told Komui?" Allen was silent as he ran his hand through his hair, Kanda just frowned when there was no answer. "You haven't have you… Goddammit Allen."

_ "I… Don't do anything stupid okay. Please… Just… Look after Tim yeah, I know he is with you… I have a weird feeling that he stays with you." _

"He… Does... What are you planning...?"

_"Nothing... Why would I be planning something?"_

"I don't know... I feel like..." He paused, which snatched Allen's attention from watching the moon reflecting in river water below. "I feel like you're saying goodbye?" Kanda bit his tongue. "God you infuriate me. Don't bloody die on me Yashi, or I'll hunt you down somehow, and kill you again myself."

_ "Alright… I look forward to that, Kanda." _

"Allen."

_ "You should sleep… Morning by the way, I hope you retrieve the innocence safely, love." _

Kanda stood there when the signal disconnected. _Love. _Allen never called him that, well he did and it was only to piss him off, also more of a sarcastic lightheartedness tilt to it, but this one was different. It felt, _intimate _? After processing everything, the first thing he did was connect his golem to headquarters, and request to be patched through to Komui.

_ "Kanda?" _

"Plan Z."

_ "What. No, that's a last resort! We can figure something else out." _

"Not enough time. Plan Z, Komui."

He put the phone down before heading back to the room and quietly sat on the bed, Timcanpy sat himself in front of the Japanese exorcist one of his tiny appendages setting itself against Kanda's hand, as he clenched his fists tightly against his sheets, knuckles turning white and the strength in his grip.

"Stupid… Moyashi."

* * *

Allen stared at the water below, he had used what money he had left over to leave London, not wanting to taint his memory of how much better the city had gotten in this century with his so called 'suicide' attempt. So instead, he went to a place where there were more frequent ones. Beachy Head.

"I… have so many regrets, and yet also none at all."

_ "Allen. Please we can think of a different route." _

"It's okay Lena. I have a good feeling this will work."

_ "But what if it doesn't. Allen pleaseㅡ Lavi! Did you find him yet?!"_

_ "I checked everywhere… everywhere that you haven't in this town."_

Allen smiled at himself. So Kanda was on his side, even though they both didn't want to use plan Z, he honestly didn't think his body would last any longer in this time. As if to prove his thought process, he began harshly coughing alarming Lenalee as she turned to her golem that the finder had connected to the phone.

_ "Allen!" _

"It's okay! Find Kanda alright. I have a good feeling okay. It's going to work. Trust us, please."

_ "I'm always on your side Al." _

"I… thanks. Now go find that idiot!"

Removing the earring he held it tightly in his hand before closing his eyes and turned his back to the edge of the cliff. He could do this, he was going to die anyway if this didn't work so, might as well do it the way he wants, right?

Taking a deep calm breath, he cleared his mind, before stepping to the edge of the cliff, and stumbled falling backwards as the edge crumbled a little under his weight. He would die before he hit that water. It's how it worked. The air pressure would kill him first. So when he choked and spluttered blood from his mouth, before feeling everything almost shatter as he hit the water. His eyes opening from the shock, just for the knowing blinding white light to engulf him

It worked. He was going home.

♠♠♠

His body still felt broken even when the ark gate spat him out into the hall. A grunt left him when he hit the ground, drenched, shoe missing, probably lost on the fall, his breath pacing as he tried to figure out how to actually breath again. He just aches all over. Footsteps were the first thing he heard, before his name, and then his body being pulled into a tight embrace until the whimper tore itself from his throat.

"Allen oh thank god."

"Are you okay, any pain?"

A small nod left him before he was pulled into another hug. Though his silver eyes widened as he sat up and looked around before turning back to Komui.

"K-kanda… now."

"Johnny. Tell Lavi to find Kanda and be quick about it."

"Understood!"

Allen just collapsed back against Komui, closing his eyes. He had made it back home. That's all that matters to him.

♠♠♠

"KANDA!"

Lenalee stared at him as he panted heavily, his eyes widened with fury but also dare she say, _ fear _. It had been months since Allen had gone missing, and each day they heard how weak he was growing. It wasn't until about three weeks prior that the Brit had told them ㅡ well told Kanda that he wanted to try Plan Z ㅡ but he didn't do it straight away, and now three weeks later, they find their Japanese friend.

There was a reason Allen had begged the nurses to return the earring to him, telling then it was a gift from his parents. It was his only way of staying somewhat sane in the unknown time, but it was also the only way the Brit could contact Kanda ㅡ as well as the rest of the team ㅡ but mostly Kanda.

But for Kanda it was much harder, and their two friends were slowly starting to notice. He honestly didn't want to do it, but if was the only way, it was something they had not tried and they had tried practically _ everything _ on both ends to get him back, but no one was going to willingly kill people. Until now.

"Oh… my god… You… K-kanda?"

"I…"

"You slaughtered a village!"

"He is _ dying _ Lena!"

"So you killed a village."

"_ Yes _. If you really were his friend, you'd do it too! So would Lavi."

"Not a village Kanda. A person maybe, but not a village."

Lavi stepped into the clearing, a knowing glint in his eyes, but also a tinge of mourning for the innocent lives. Allen would be disappointed, but it was to get him back.

"A life for a life, Yuu. Trade of one soul for another, not mass murder for one."

Kanda looked around him at the bodies that lay around him. They were wrong, it wasn't an entire village, it was only the first few houses.

"Not all of them…"

_ "Lenalee… Lavi… If you've found him, hurry back!" _

"Brother?"

_ "He is asking for him." _

"He? Who?"

_ "Allen." _

Lenalee stared at her golem with wide eyes, before turning back to Lavi and Kanda. He was back. It worked, the one thing no one wanted to do worked. The three stood there in silence before Kanda was already heading towards the direction of the city. He had gone as far as the surrounding villages, so it meant that he would return quicker if something did work. Lavi and Lenalee just instantly stepped into motion and followed their companion home.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the science division where the gate usually opened, Komui sat on the floor, with Johnny kneeling in front of him and Reever standing over them. The sounds of choking, as another science division member ran with blankets over to the small group, before Komui thanked the person and wrapped the blanket around the boy, and the towel was set over his head so the boy's hair could be dried.  
Everyone froze when footsteps were heard, not knowing who it was going to be, but when Reever stepped to one side, the sound of metal connecting with the floor under their feet, and the silent shaky gasp left one of the three new arrivals. The department knew who it was and the tension died away, but it didn't leave completely once they took in the appearance of one; Kanda Yuu.

Silver eyes turned towards the trio a wry smile on his purple lips, skin more pale than usual, and the ragged breaths as he leaned into their branch chief. Lenalee was the first to move, as she ran over to the group, kneeling next to her friend, her - almost - little brother. 

"A-Allen. Oh my gosh, are you… it... it is you… right?"

"It's me, why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh because you asked for this guy over everyone else."

Lavi let out a pained laugh, after being elbowed in the ribs by implied teen, as they made their way towards the group, although much to the whole departments shock, Kanda was very tentative in his steps.

"That's because after three weeks of not hearing anything from the idiot, I thought he may have finally ended himself…" Lenalee frowned at the words, ready to berate her friend. "Yet here he is, as requested on demand."

The relieved sigh that had left their albino friend, had Lenalee looking back and forth between the two as Lavi stepped to one side. Komui soon helped him onto shaky legs, shivering from the wet unfamiliar clothes that clung to his body, the missing shoe. He was technically meant to be dead as of now, Kanda knew he was meant to be dead, Allen had calculated roughly how long he had left in that world, and what he planned to do if they couldn't get him back in time.

Kanda would never admit to the fact that talking to Allen in the solitude of his own room, or just away from headquarters had brought him a small peace of mind, but also reeled in so much more aches and pains. He actually cried actual tears when Allen had mentioned how long he thought he had left, but now he was alive and he was here, even though he was meant to have drowned.

"Kanda."

A simple intake of breath, and a stumbling Allen, was what it took for Kanda to deroot himself from his spot. Catching the younger in a tight embrace, one that no one was expecting. Weak arms, wrapped tightly around the other, fingers gripping what fabric they could before the sob tore itself from their residential assumed Noah.

"You idiot! You did the one thing you know I despise!" Kanda stayed silent as Allen ranted. "I told you not to, all of you and you still let him."

"Alㅡ"

"Shut up, 'Yashi. You were _ dying _ you idiot!"

"We almost die everyday of our lives Kanda."

"Not us. Them maybe, but not us."

There was an irritated _'_ _ We aren't all granted with regeneration powers or whatever the hell keeps Allen alive!' _ and an amused small _'R_ _ ude much, the nerve of some people _ ._'_ Located in different parts of the crowded hall, spoken in a variety of ways and words.

"You were actually _ dying. _There would be no coming back. We had to try everything."

"Us or you?"

Kanda turned to face the group surrounding them before turning back to Allen's confused expression. Komui frowned at whoever it was that spoke up the rude question, he knew that not everyone approved of getting Allen back to our time, it is why they left the important parts of him dying in that time period out of the debriefs. Somehow they had both ended up on the floor, Allen cradled in Kanda's arms, as he sniffles, one hand still clutching the back of Kanda's uniform, as the other lifted the blanket to wipe his tears as he let out a shaky confused laugh.

"Wh-what do you mean, him or the rest of you?" Allen looked at Lavi and Lenalee. "You… didn't want to risk murder?"

"Al."

"You commit to that same foul action each time you kill one mechanically structured demon that _ he _creates. Each time, a human soul bound to another human body."

Allen spat the words like it was a toxic substance building up in his mouth. Lavi just stayed silent as Lenalee went to speak up but was cut off when the albino continued.

"In which both are destroyed with one, two, three strikes, or even more sometimes. A single attack from your innocence is murder."

"Allen. That's different! He…"

"How is it any different?!"

"If we don't kill them, more die. What Kanda did…"

"I _ know _ what he did!" Allen choked out. "I saw it… when I passed through the ark. It relayed everything that had happened here when I wasn't, everything was forced upon me." Allen shook his head, a shiver ran through his body as he wrapped the blanket around himself as much as he could. "Even before that. I knew he was going to do something stupid."

"Oi."

"It was stupid! You know it was. Don't try and get out of it." Silver glared at those indifferent dark blue eyes. "It may have gotten me back home, but it was one of the most stupidest things you have done, and there is a _ long list _ of those."

"Like your idea was any better, you were just going to end it all, did you even consider how bad of a predicament that would leave us here!"

"Oh what because I'm this so called _ destroyer of time _? The only one who can put an end to the Earl."

"Moyashi."

"News flash, the last person who tried to do that is probably trapped inside my soul anyway."

"Allen!"

The Brit too a deep breath and released it. He was getting worked up and stressed out. He was a panicky mess, and it's more because of the fact that he is just relieved in the fact that he is _ not _ dead, than he is to the reason of _ why _ he isn't dead.

Kanda had killed and he was back. It was as simple as that, but Allen had said he wanted no bloodshed, and if it meant him dying in an unknown time because of it then so be it, but of course, Kanda doesn't bloody listen to him or anyone at that by the looks of this outcome.

"I'm tired, and hungry. Can I just sleep?"

"Mh."

Komui helped them up off the floor, before Kanda helped the younger out of the hall and more towards the mess hall so he could eat something. Silence covered the open room, just for a weak breathless voice to cut in and the group turned towards the gate seeing Bak standing there.

The Asian branch chief was a literal mess, he wanted to confirm if it was actually Allen who had returned, and it was if way the kid mouthed off at Kanda was anything to go by. He had seen those two go at each other before on one of his surprise visits, the battles never ended too well for the canteen. Komui had helped the younger down the ragged metal steps, when the relieved sigh left the blonde just for him to tense at the next thought he expressed aloud to the room. 

"I didn't actually think… I didn't think he, that Kanda would kill for Allen."

"You see…" Lavi turned back towards the exit, before scratching the back of his head. "That's the thing." They turned to him. "I don't think there isn't anyone, Yuu wouldn't kill for Allen… That's just how they understand each other I guess."


End file.
